How To Save A Life
by musicaldisaster2
Summary: Bella finds herself in a situation that could end her life. When she is once again safe with her best friends, she believes that everything will be okay again but is that true? Who Knows Of The Dangers lurking in the shadows for Bella or the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just came to me a little while ago and I couldn't get it out of my head. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and are using Mrs. Meyers Characters simply for the fun of it. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Why didn't I just stay inside like someone suggested, like I was told? Even better, why didn't I just leave and go home like Victoria said the first time we had this type of encounter. Because I was way to stubborn and thought I could take care of myself that's why. I saw my faults now as I laid on the floor of the vile rodent infested basement, I should get my money back for those self defense classes, they obviously didn't help me. Pain was shooting in all places even places I never knew existed. I knew that it was very possible I'd die in this room with the heavy metallic and rust smell of my own blood hanging in the air.

Victoria and James had done a number on me; I didn't even understand how I was half observant at the moment. I was pretty sure that besides being beaten to a bloody pulp that James had gnawed thoroughly on my wrist, that's a cannibal for you lets be glad he didn't eat an organ. I wanted to scream in pain, sadness and anger. I was too young to die, to leave my loved ones on this earth. But despite my attempts I was too weak I could barely move a finger. That's when I blacked out, hoping that heaven was a happy and peaceful place.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********

I couldn't see anything but black and I couldn't move. Damn, if this was heaven than god it really sucked. I thought trying to move any limb or part of my body, that's when I heard it. The annoying beep…beep…beep….beep. It took me a while until I realized what it was; I didn't die and go to heaven. I was in a hospital and either in a natural comma or a drug induced one. I was happy that I wasn't dead like I had thought, but I was scared as well. What happened to Victoria and James were they killed? Did the cops arrest them? Does anyone even know that I'm here and alive? I didn't even know where I was, or how long I had been here. The last time I had seen any of my friends or spoken to any of my family was the day before James and Victoria kidnapped me. Now I felt stupid for fighting with Alice and her stupid shopping trips and arguing with Rosalie to stay in once in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This all started a few weeks ago, I was out with my friends Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward… the crew; we had even convinced Angela to come with us. After an hour or so I had stepped out of the club to retrieve my phone from Rosalie's car because I had stupidly left it there. That was my first encounter with Victoria. She had been leaning against the trunk of the car perhaps waiting for me.

"Isabella Swan, it's so nice to finally meet you! Now please leave the city, you are only getting in our way and if I see you again I will easily kill you. Don't call the cops and don't tell your friends because then one of them will end up dead. Maybe it'll be Edward, if I have the heart to kill such a beauty." Victoria said before punching me in the face and leaving.

I did what she said… except leave, I wasn't going back to Forks. I was enrolled in college here, about to graduate in a year with all my friends around me I wasn't going to leave. I managed to lie to my friends saying that I had tripped on a rock in the parking lot and slammed into a street sign. The boys of course were mad that I went by myself and I didn't think that Alice completely believed me but no one said anything and we enjoyed the rest of the night. Even with my shiner.

I always had a feeling that someone was following me after that first meeting with Victoria, like she was watching for me and waiting for me to leave. I didn't understand what threat I posed to her and I had even gone to the paranoid extreme where I wouldn't leave the apartment without either Alice or Rose. I always invited everyone over for dinner instead of going out, claiming that you could only handle so much of the partying and dancing; it was all bull shit though I was scared. I think they were starting to worry about me, so one night to prove to them and myself that I wasn't in need of a mental institution, or a therapist I offered to grocery shop by myself. Alice and Rose both had classes and I figured that it would make them happy to come home to food instead of coming home to an empty food-less kitchen.

That was the second time I met up with Victoria but this time she had a friend with her. I was packing my Chevy truck with my spoils, when I was shoved around to face the one person I never wanted to see ever again.

"Bella, Bella I thought I made it very clear last time that you needed to leave the city. Or you would be returning home to poor Charlie in a box. I thought we had an understanding." Victoria purred. Her friend was creeping me out and looked at me as if I was something to eat. It gave me chills and my brain screamed for me to run. Lucky for my 'friends' the parking lot was now empty; of course I parked all the way in the back of the store the desolate place. I saw Victoria reach into her coat pocket to pull something out but her friend stopped her arm from pulling whatever it was out.

"Now, now Victoria you were always quick to jump the gun. I think we could have some fun with this little girl. Even if her father has been giving us problems for years with the damned FBI, I think that killing her would give us even more problems babe." He winked at me and I wanted to vomit on his shoes. Adrenaline was pumping heavily through my veins and I wondered how dangerous these two were, if they knew that Charlie was FBI, then they probably aren't angels. But do they know that I haven't spoken to my father in months, not that I didn't want to but he was in some other state and I wasn't supposed to contact him or I would compromise his position. Victoria found her voice.

"But James, I want to kill her right now. So we can continue with our plan, you always ruin the plan. You're lucky I love you or I would have dumped your ass years ago." Victoria whined. But James dismissed her and stared into my eyes intently I wanted scream and get some kind of attention to escape but I knew I'd be dead before anyone who heard would get to me. James took out a white cloth covering my mouth and I passed out from the chemicals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still in my personal prison after I came back from my flash back I didn't need to relive everything that sick couple did to me. My thoughts traveled to Charlie, I wonder if he was back from wherever he was, maybe they told him I was missing. I mean I'm sure someone found my ancient Chevy truck with the food in the trunk. I must really have my friends worried; I hoped I would come out of this soon so I can let them know that I'm at least alive. I heard someone walk in probably a nurse I had just started thinking about Edward when I was slipping under… again damned nurse and their damned drugs. I guess I needed to heal and sleep would only help that.

**APOV**

It had been two weeks! Two weeks since Bella's been missing, since the cops found her truck at the supermarket abandoned. Everyone's been moping around, Edward didn't even leave his apartment often. If it weren't for these dumb ass cops Emmett, Jasper and Edward would be out looking for her themselves but because of the situation they said they would arrest them if they tried to help because their help would only cause more work.

I was lost without my best friend; I missed our fights about clothing and shopping. Even Rosalie hadn't fixed up a car since she's been missing. I was looking through everything; I had a feeling that Bella had been kidnapped.

And for some reason my mind kept going back to the day a few weeks back when we went to that club and Bella came back from the car with a nasty shiner, which no street sign could create.

Actually it was the last time that we had been to a club; Bella insisted that we stay away from clubs for a while after that. Right now Jasper was at the store picking up dinner and Rose and Emmett were just sitting watching TV not really watching it. This whole thing even had Emmet stop with his jokes it was getting bad, I didn't even want to shop anymore. Edward was moping in Bella's room probably looking at pictures and stuff; I haven't heard him play the piano in weeks. This was way more than bad; I couldn't even think about living another week like this. We needed Bella! I was pulled out of my thoughts when something on TV caught my eye.

"Hey Em! Turn that up." I shouted and bounced onto the couch next to him.

There was a new reporter saying something about a body that was found just outside Helena, Montana. They think that this find has to do with the various kidnappings here in Seattle. The young woman found is in critical condition and in the ICU at St. Peters Hospital but they do believe that she will live. My throat tightened and my eyes were stinging with fresh tears that were ready to cascade down my cheeks.

"Guys do you think what I think? I-I think they found Bella." I whispered and turned to look at Rose and Emmett. At the words 'found Bella' Edward ran from Bella's room screaming "WHAT? ALICE!! WHAT NEWS!"

I think we would be making a trip to Montana, but first I would have to make a call to Special Agent Charlie Swan, he was back home and doing everything he could to try and find his daughter. He might be able to get us a jet there; if not then we would be driving. With my internal monologue I didn't answer Edward. He was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips but I didn't tell him anything, I just pressed rewind on the TV to show him. Thank god for live replay.

"Watch this but you might want to sit down." He sat and watched intently and then stood up abruptly. I thought I saw a tiny tear of joy roll down his cheek but I wasn't sure.

"I'm calling Charlie; you Alice start packing for Rose and yourself. Emmett and Rose go back to our dorm and start packing for me, you and Jasper. I'll also call Jasper and make him pick up stuff we can bring on the road before he comes home. It's time to get my angel back, even if she doesn't know she's my angel yet." I saluted him and got to work. Ever since we were friends in high school Edward and Bella had always been the single ones. They were the closest out of all of us, truly best friends but since Bella's been missing Edward had realized that he loved Bella and not like a Best friend, he needed her like the air he breathed. I had known this for the longest time trying to make Bella realize that she was in love with him as well, but Bella is oblivious to those kinds of things. The girl has never dated before and I don't think she has even kissed a man before. I think that this experience will finally bring them together like they should have been since high school. It would be good for both of them, I just hoped that this woman was Bella and that she wasn't to seriously damaged mentally and physically.

I didn't even take joy in packing for Rosalie and I, I didn't care. This was a new feeling I had always cared about clothing my entire life. I just pulled out two suit cases and started dumping things into them until they were overfull. I didn't even bother with fancy it was mostly tee shirts, jeans, undergarments, socks, sweats… yes sweats.

I had a last minute thought before I closed the suit cases. I quietly slipped into Bella's empty bedroom and took her favorite sweats, sneakers and her tooth brush just incase it was her and I had a feeling deep inside of myself that knew it was Bella in that hospital in Montana.

I closed the suitcases and dragged them to the couches, Edward was on the phone, and it seemed to be Jasper. Edward had a glint of hope in his eyes that I hadn't seen since she's been gone it felt good to know that my twin felt confident in my feelings or should I say instincts.

We didn't have to wait long for Emmett and Rosalie they had hope in their eyes and Rosalie had some serious sex hair, but that would be Rose and Emmett for you. Edward hung up his phone and everyone sat at the island. Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Guys, we're getting her back I can feel it. Charlie's gonna meet us there. He couldn't get clearance for a jet. So we're driving. And he wants us to not say a word to Renee until we know it's her for sure." Edward spoke; Rose reached over to rub his back to comfort him.

"Edward one of us has to call dad. There's no way the hospital's going to let us see if this is Bella without strings being pulled. Cause we're not blood relatives or married to her." Emmett sighed and Edward nodded in agreement, I bet he wished he was married to the love of his life right now.

"I'll call him, but I think we should only take two cars. And we should leave as soon as Jasper gets back. Fuck my rules; I'll let us eat in my car." I said digging in my pocket for my cell.

"I'll go tune up the Volvo real quick, I assume we will be taking that and the Porsche because my M3 is kinda tiny for a road trip." Edward threw Rose the keys, I didn't understand why his new Volvo S50 coupe needed a tune up but I didn't think twice about it, she was the car expert.

When Emmett didn't follow her I thought Edward was going to punch him.

"What the HELL are your doing Emmett? Go watch her! We don't need another missing person and no sex in my car please and thank you or else you're buying me a new one." Emmett looked astonished but stood and followed Rosalie out to the car.

I moved over and took Edwards hand rubbing soothing circles on it while calling Carlisle on his Cell. Esme didn't need to hear this, she'd want to come with us and with the possibility of this not even being Bella we didn't want to risk it. It rang once before my father picked up.

"Alice what's up? Any news?" Carlisle sounded like a worried father, and I guess he was. Bella has been with us since high school he sees her as another daughter.

"Hey dad, actually we might have found something. On the news a woman was found in Montana and they believe that she was related to one of the kidnappings in Seattle and I have this gut feeling dad I think it's her. The problem is that, she's in the ICU and they probably won't let us see if it is Bella since we aren't blood relatives. We were wondering if you could make some calls. Charlie's going to drive down as well. Please dad it would mean so much, but don't tell mom unless we know its Bella because I know she'd want to go and I don't want to see her disappointed and it would be hard enough for us … especially Edward." I looked at Edward as I said the last part squeezing his hand; Carlisle was silent while I pleaded with him though I was sure that he would do anything for us.

"Okay, I can do that for you guys Alice. But do me three favors try to avoid speeding tickets, be safe and give Bella a huge hug when you see her and our love. Oh wait one more call us as soon as you know it's her. I have to go honey your mothers coming down the stairs now." I almost snorted at the speeding ticket comment, he knows how we drive.

"Bye dad, and we will I promise." Then he hung up, I turned to Edward and smiled at him. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes but at least it was better than that frown that has been on his face for two weeks … well, not just his face on everyone's face.

Jasper came home an hour later with all of the goods, and Rose and Emmett walked in behind him. With no sex hair which was good although Rosalie did have grease on her.

"Alright guys I got snacks for the road and dinner for the road and the usual things we would need like travel sized shit. Edward I got you a map for your car and highlighted the routes that we would need to take to get there the fastest. I also bought gas cards so we don't have to waste time looking for cash. I looked it up on the GPS in my car and it's supposed to take eight hours and fifty minutes to get from here to St. Peters Hospital which is where Bella should be, which means a little stops as we can handle, so don't drink anything right Alice?" He asked me, man I loved it when he took charge just like that southern soldier he was really meant to be. I shook my head to get out of my daze, Jasper and his costume army uniform could wait till later.

"That's correct, Jazz lets divide and conquer. Split everything you bought Jazz into two we're only taking my car and Edwards. So it's you and me in my car. And Edward, Emmett and Rose in Edwards since it has more room we can put the luggage's in my car. Everyone double check the necessities cause we're not coming back, like I pod and cell phones and then the chargers for both. Jazz bring your laptop so we can check the news and what not in the car and Edward make sure you have your car charger for your cell phone, just incase the battery dies. Oh and Emmett if you bother Edward while he's driving I'm making you sit in the back of my car with all the bags and I'll push the passenger seat back all the way so you can't move understood?" I asked eyeing Emmett who shuffled under my gaze, but nodded none the less.

Everyone got to work checking things and I got Jaspers laptop out of my room along with one of his civil war books cause I knew he would be bored even if we drive like the maniacs we are it is still going to be a long drive, long but very worth while. BELLA HERE WE COME!

**A/N: so what do you think, is it worth it to continue? Any suggestions? BTW I need to thank twilightcraze for being my best friend and helping me out with this. 3 You should check out her story called My Favorite Accident it's very good! Thanks for reading **

**Musicaldisaster2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This idea just came to me a little while ago and I couldn't get it out of my head. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it. Sorry for constantly jumping POV's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I'm using Mrs. Meyers Characters simply for the fun of it. I don't own the songs either **

**EPOV**

It had taken us an extra thirty minutes more than I had expected to actually get moving on the road, but I should have figured that. We never leave on time with Alice. She always has to check and double check things a million times before she deems it acceptable. But I guess you have to love her for it anyway because it seemed that Rose and Emmett had forgotten underwear for me and pants for Jasper. They apparently had been preoccupied, damn them and there horniness; although I had forgiven them already.

We were about an hour into the drive and I had insisted that Rosalie sit up front with me, she seems to have more of a brain than Emmett. If he were in charge of the map I was sure we'd get lost. She had her I pod plugged into the radio because we weren't getting great reception here. I didn't mind much she was listening to a band called 3OH3! Which I had never heard of before except their song Don't Trust Me and I have to say they weren't that bad.

It helped distract me from my constant thoughts of Bella, trying to learn the lyrics gave my mind something else to do but worry. We were following Alice and Jasper since she had the GPS and we were going about 115 mph. Bless you Rose and your magical way with cars. I couldn't wait to see Bella and hold her in my arms and feel her heartbeat.

It had been a very long two weeks without her. And my revelation on top of that made it even worse. I felt like the lyrics to Now You're Gone were mostly written for me,

Now you're gone

 I realized my love for you was strong

 And I miss you here now you're gone 

I keep waiting here by the phone 

with your pictures hanging on the wall

Yep, it was definitely the lyrics of my life right now. I felt like such an ass for just realizing this now and because she was missing, apparently Alice has known all along but I'm not so sure about that because she would have been pushing me to go out with Bella instead of everyone else she tried to make me go out with. For example Tanya in high school, Jane in college the list goes on and on and I'm so glad that I refused every single blind date or other that Alice or Rose or anyone else had planed for me.

I had really hoped that Charlie would have been able to get us a plane, jet, helicopter or something to get us there faster but alas he couldn't pull those strings because his boss was away on vacation and his boss's boss would just deny him. I told him we would make do with our cars and that we would meet him there. Like my father he said to not get so many speeding tickets but I'm taking my chances.

Emmett had been begging Rose to come in the back seat with him for the last fifteen minutes and I think I knew what he wanted and it wasn't sharing his chicken lo mien like he said it was.

"Emmett, chill Rose isn't coming back there cause we both know what you want and it is not happening in my car or anywhere near me. Plus I'm trying to eat and drive as fast as I can to get Bella back. Can't you think about anything but you and your needs right now? Seriously you need to stop acting like a horny teenager because we both know those years are practically over for you. The teenage one's I mean." I didn't even raise my voice I was completely calm and Emmett was stupefied. Rose pounded my shoulder since both my hands were occupied with the steering wheel and an egg roll.

"Nice, next time I need to yell at Emmett I'm coming to you for the words. I think he's still trying to comprehend how you said that so calmly even though you probably want to give him a black eye."

"Hey, Rosie that's not funny." Emmett was whining. No one answered him I just kept driving and Rose made the music louder putting it on shuffle. When Emmett finally realized we were not going to pay any attention to him he stretched out as much as he could and attempted to sleep but I'm not sure how well that was working out because Rose had the bass pumped up and the music blasting.

Normally I would have made her change it, I wasn't really into all the music she was and definitely not at this volume but at the moment it numbed my mind and made everything easier almost like the only things in my world were driving and this blasting music. I could tell Rose was feeling the same way, Bella was her best friend as well. I really wasn't being fair because we all missed her the same and I thought we all loved her the same way but apparently I was wrong and I'm glad to admit I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan and the one goal in my life right now is to find her and bring her home. If she was this girl in the hospital then there is no way she is not injured they had said that she's in the ICU. And if this is the case I will be in that hospital room every night until they release her. I wasn't going anywhere anymore.

After a hour or two of driving I noticed Alice pulled over to the shoulder of the road and I was confused it was pitch black out and we where in the middle of nowhere. I slowed down,

"Rose, call one of them and see what's going on please I'm pulling up behind them but I don't want you or Alice to get out of the cars. Just incase." She nodded and called my sister. I briefly thought I saw smoke coming from the front of Alice's car but I wasn't sure if it really did happen or my tired eyes were playing tricks on me.

After Rose had spoken to either Alice or Jasper I wasn't sure, she looked at me and I didn't like it. I saw it in her eyes that she was going to have to get out of the bloody car.

"What's wrong Rose? Please just tell me they want to switch drivers because Alice is tired." I pleaded with my eyes for her to lie to me but because Rosalie is always straight forward she didn't lie.

"They are having car trouble that means either we wait for road side assistance which could take hours or I go out and take a look at it. I'll even let you or Emmett come with me if it will make you feel better. But Ed, the only way we're going to get to Bella soon is if I fix that car." I knew she was right road side assistance at this hour wasn't very reliable. I didn't even care that she called me Ed. She was going to have to go out there to fix it. I knew we should have just taken three cars that way, if this happened we could pile in the two and leave the other one there. Which would kill Alice but I would promise to buy her a new one. That's not happening now.

"Fine, I'll come with you but you have to wake up Emmett and tell him to sit in the driver's seat of the car. Just incase." I ran my fingers through my hair and stepped out of the car, I didn't want Emmett punching me. I walked over to Alice's car and stuck my head into the open window Alice looked upset and Jasper was trying to calm her. Eventually Rosalie came out of the car and went straight to the hood of the Porsche.

It felt like I was standing there for hours, waiting for Rose to fix whatever malfunctions of the damned car. I really couldn't believe Alice was having problems with it already she only had it for about two years and she bought it brand spanking new, when we were in Italy no less. There was definitely some god out there that was getting kicks by watching us suffer and wait. After two gruesome hours, Rose was dirty but finished and we had just lost two precious hours of darkness now we would have to be extra fast if we didn't want to be caught speeding at six in the morning which is usually the beginning of rush hour for most places.

I voiced my concern, but Alice assured me that she had a feeling we would get there with no problems. Just like she did before we left the house, I couldn't blame her for the car because she didn't know it was going to have a problem but I was kind of mad about it.

When we set off again Emmett was wide awake and Rose had instantly fell asleep next to him in the back with her head in his lap. I guess I was on my own with the map, if Jasper and I got separated. He demanded that he drive the rest of the night, I never saw Alice give up her car so easily. We ended up doing close to 150 mph in the dark highways at one in the morning.

When we finally crossed the Montana border, Emmett began whining that he was hungry.

"Dude, we'll eat once we get to Helena. Can't you just sleep like your girlfriend right now. Don't we have mad snacks that Jasper bought?" I inquired although I knew the answer to this, yes we did have snacks but Emmett ate them all while Rose was fixing Alice's car because he was bored and he eats when he's bored.

"Um, we did but I ate them, so how much longer till we get there?" Jesus, now we were playing Emmett's twenty questions. I rolled my eyes and looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Emmett, we just got into Montana ten minutes ago and you're already playing are we there yet? Seriously dude, find something to do or I will find something for you to do and I can guarantee you won't like it. Maybe I should make you clean out the glove compartment. Or vacuum the floor of the car because you know I have a car vacuum in the trunk." That efficiently shut him up for now. I put Debussy on and I think that might have lulled him to sleep, finally peace and quiet and classical music for my mind to drift off in.

Finally we reached Helena, Montana and as a plus had no speeding tickets. Before our way to the hospital Jasper insisted that we stop at a coffee house or some kind of breakfast place and eat and what not. Rosalie agreed with him claiming that she needed to change out of her grease filled shirt and wash her hands so we stopped. Luckily it wasn't too far from the hospital.

Jasper looked as dead as I felt, we hand both been up driving all night. Instead of eating I decided I was going to try and catch some sleep in the car. Jasper being tougher than I endured breakfast.

-- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -

"Edward… Edward wake up!" The pixie sung in my ear. I shot up and slammed my head on something in the back seat since that's where I slept.

"I'm up, I'm up… are we ready to head out yet?" I grumbled rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. Alice backed away from the door and I got out stretching my legs.

"Just about Emmett's paying and he got you something as well, I think you should let Rose drive the rest of the way so you can eat and rest a little more. We don't need anything bad to happen. I ordered you some food to go with a large coffee. If it makes you feel better I'm making Jasper rest as well." I looked at my sister, she cared about me and she didn't want me to crash because I was too tired I could see the sense in that and Rosalie was a much better choice to drive than Emmett because he'd just fool around. I mean I love Emmett he's my brother but sometimes he just ticks me off especially when he goofs around in times of seriousness. Actually just lately it's been bothering me and it has something to do with missing Bella I just wasn't in the mood for it.

"You know Alice, I was going to argue and say that I was fine to drive but you're right. We'd get there faster if someone who's rested drives. Rose or Emmett could drive I don't mind I think I'm just going to sit in the back." She nodded and walked back towards the diner to meet the others I'm sure.

"And Alice, thank you for the food and for everything. I know I've been an ass lately to you and especially Emmett and I'm sorry." I said leaning against my cars door. She sprinted back to me and hugged me enthusiastically.

"I love you Bro. I'm going to get the others; we should be near Bella in no time. You watch I promise you, I can feel it." She walked away. Alice is the only person I know who could be that enthusiastic after sitting in a car for almost five hours with as little sleep as possible. I sometimes wonder if she stole some of my energy when we weren't born yet. Like she sucked all of my hyper activeness out of me and we got the monster that is Alice Cullen. You just don't want to see her if she's had any sugar or caffeine then you know its time to run.

To say that Rosalie was happy to drive my car was the understatement of the year. She was ecstatic almost as hyper as Alice, and I was very content to sit in the back with a wonderful breakfast and a very lovely cup of coffee. I think coffee was the second best thing man created in the world. The first thing being a car, I would say Bella was the first thing but she's so amazing that no man created her she was created by one of the gods… no wait scratch that she IS a goddess.

I don't know how long we had been driving when we finally reached the hospitals parking lot, the coffee didn't exactly keep me awake. But I was awake now and that's what mattered as Rosalie tried to find a parking spot. I grew anxious, nervous, and excited all at the same time. We really didn't know if this was Bella but we all hoped and I didn't think about this not really being her. I didn't know how I would react and I'm prone to overact so I can't say that it would be good. I guess I would just have to grin and bare it.

Alice had found two spots up front and parked so that she saved the other one for us as we made our way towards her. We made our way towards the entrance our father had texted Alice and told her to ask for a Dr. Daisy Rio. So that's who Alice asked for at the nurse's station on the floor of the ICU.

A nurse led us to the waiting area and said she would be with us in a minute, I had a feel this nurse was just brushing us off, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to dazzle my way through.

"Pardon me Ma'am but what's your name?"

"A-Abby." She stuttered.

"Abby, the good Doctor is expecting us are you she that she's busy this early in the day?" I asked standing up putting my hand on her shoulder and smothering her dull brown eyes with my own. Her eyes lacked in comparison to my Bella's. The woman fell right into my trap; she stumbled over her words before she actually could form a sentence.

"I'm sorry, but she's in emergence surgery but is there ANYTHING I could help you with." She thought she was being sly, it really wasn't working but I would have to work with what I was given.

"Actually there is something that you could help us with. Could you direct us to the Jane Doe found on the side of the road believed to be related to the kidnappings in Seattle, Washington. You see we think it might be our friend." I dazzled her again.

"Sur-Sure right this way." Emmett gave me a thumbs up and Alice and Rose looked at me like I swallowed knifes that were on fire. Jasper was the only one to actually get up right away and walk with me and the nurse. She led us to a normal room and I got excited. Maybe Bella was doing better than we thought she was, maybe she wasn't as injured as they said on the news.

"Here you are sir, but don't let anyone see you coming out because visiting hours don't start for another hour. You know where to find me." She winked and walked away, I shivered I never really liked using that for a good reason. But Bella was a good enough reason for me. Alice walked in first and I heard her cry. We all rushed in together after her, this woman was not Bella she didn't even look like her. She had almost blonde hair and her eyes were blue but she did look a tad catatonic. My heart fell to the floor and shattered.

Now, we were never going to find her. We drove all this way and she doesn't even look like her. I walked out of the room tears freely falling down my face. I didn't really care who saw me cry right now.

Everyone else followed suit, I walked back to the waiting room and sat with my head in my hands. We had to at least wait for Charlie it wouldn't be nice to book it, even though I desperately wanted to. Emmett and Jasper were trying to get Alice and Rosalie to stop crying as well. I felt like I had been sitting there for hours when Charlie Swan finally walked passed the waiting room and saw us, he had a smile on his face. I didn't understand.

"Edward My man!" Charlie called to get my attention. When I looked up he saw the tears and that the rest of us were upset and he walked quickly up to us.

"Guys what's wrong?" He asked concerned and rubbed Alice's back, I think besides Bella, Alice was his favorite. Jasper spoke because the rest of us were not in that kind of state of mind.

"Agent Swan, we asked a nurse to show us the Jane Doe from the high way and she's- she's not Bella. She had almost blonde hair and blue eyes. I-I'm sorry, so sorry." Charlie laughed at that, he fucking laughed. I didn't understand how could he laugh at something like that? I didn't get to ask because he spoke before anyone could yell at him.

"Take those looks off your faces kids. And follow me, and no questions. Just do it." Alice and Jasper were the first to stand. We were taken on an elevator and up into the actual ICU private. Charlie stopped at room number 333.

"Go on now." He said and opened the door motioning for us to enter. I was the first one in this time because if this was a fucking joke I was going to shoot off his balls with his own god damned gun. I walked over to the bed and cried again… but this time of joy. She was extremely hurt covered in gauze but I was just so happy to see her alive, she was still knocked out though. I wanted to run up to the bed and crush her in a hug but I knew that wouldn't be beneficial to her at the moment so I walked slowly up to her and kissed her hand then sat in the seat next to the bed and held it. Everyone was a relieved as I was and I could hear the sniffles of everyone in the room Charlie was on her other side sitting in the chair there.

"I had her moved into this room when I got here. I still can't believe I made it here before you guys though. I know you guys had to be doing at least a 100 mph, cause that's what I was doing." I chuckled at this.

"Charlie we were doing 120, but Alice's car broke down and it took us two hours to fix it." He laughed at this as well. Charlie wasn't a very social person but we've known him for so long we have just grown to accept his awkward conversations and him likewise.

"So, Charlie did they tell you how long she's been here in the hospital or any updates on her condition?" Jasper asked standing at the foot of the bed, holding Alice's hand.

Charlie cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well, she's been here for 4 or 5 days and they tried to figure out who she was and once someone didn't come in to id her, they figured to broaden the broadcasts. Because they knew she couldn't have done any of this to herself. They have her sedated in a drug induced comma of sorts for the past few days to help her heal better. Her injuries would have been too painful to do it any other way. But the nurse told me she should be waking up from it on her own soon and that once she does they're going to keep her awake for a while to see how she's doing. If she can handle it they're going to let her stay up for a little while. They understand she is a kidnap victim and needs to see her family. To know we found her." Charlie said as he stood up. "I think I should call her mother, she's going to be so happy that she's here." Charlie said excusing himself.

"I think someone should call mom and dad as well." I mentioned to nobody in particular, there was no way in hell anyone was going to get me to leave now.

"It can wait, they're probably still sleeping. Plus I just want to sit here with her for a while. We all missed her, maybe she'll wake up soon." Alice mentioned while she and Rosalie shared the seat Charlie occupied almost moments before. Emmett sat next to me on the floor but he's so big you could still see most of him over the bed and Jasper stood behind the girls. Everything in the world felt right again, for the most part. But I could tell this was far from over, Bella needed to heal and on top of that we don't even know if they arrested her captors. But for the moment I just soaked up the goodness, I was so happy that I was here.

**BPOV**

So based on my few accounts were I became slightly awake I've figured out a few things. One being that I'm so drugged that I feel nothing that's why when I 'kind of wake up' I can't move I also figured out that when I'm starting to wake up the drugs are wearing off. I figured this cause every time my mind resurfaces sooner or later a nurse comes in to give me more and I pass out again. Only once they let me stay up long enough for me to open my eyes but I couldn't really look at anything much, I keep hoping that next time I wake they'd let me stay up even for a little while so I could tell them who I was and call Charlie or one of the gang. I would even settle with someone doing it for me.

Because I may not have known what day it was or how long I had been gone. But I did know I had no ID in my pockets and that if I was gone one day or a hundred days my family would be worried the same. I knew they all loved me and I knew I was going to tell them all everything I went through eventually at some point in time.

I felt the familiar feeling of waking up and heard the steady beeping of my heart monitor and I heard mumbling voices. I hoped it wasn't one of the doctors or nurses putting me under again because I was ready to wake up already. My own thoughts where driving me wild almost as much as the constant sleeping. But since I hadn't fallen asleep again I figured I was safe. The mumbles died down a bit but I still felt people present in the room. Slowly but surly I regained my senses and I felt two people holding my hands. One was tiny and small almost like Alice's hand when she'd drag me to go shopping and the other felt like the smooth hand of Edward I couldn't tell for sure because my eyes were closed so this could have been a hallucination, but I'd welcome this one back anytime it wanted. Eventually I had enough courage to try and open my eyes I had known for quite some time that I could because each overly deep breath pained a little bit and I was starting to feel some of my injuries. But when I opened my eyes it was a beautiful sight. Edward was asleep in a chair holding my hand, Alice and Rose asleep in the other Alice holding my hand with the injured arm. I was overwhelmed with emotions, I had missed them so much, my family. I never thought I'd see them again. And Edward, I missed him a lot. I didn't want to wake them, they all seemed so tired and I was content to just sit there and watch their faces they all had small smiles placed on there faces in sleep it was contagious and soon found myself somewhat smiling as well. I must have had some facial injury because, it hurt a tad but that sure as hell didn't stop me.

Not before long Emmett, Jasper and my Father walked in and I had half a mind to close my eyes and pretend I was asleep, but someone would have noticed a difference in my breathing so I would be caught anyway. Not that I didn't want to see them, but it was just almost too good to be true. If this was a dream where they were all here then I didn't want it to end. They didn't notice I was awake yet, they were engaged in there sports conversation sitting at the table in the far corner of my private room… wait private room? Last time I had my eyes open I was in the ICU and shared a room with someone else. Leave it to them to do something like this so no one complains about to many visitors.

I cleared my throat although it hurt a bit. "Hey guys! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." They all jumped and looked at me and my voice didn't even sound like my own it was raspy. Jasper reached me first he was the closest and he asked with his eyes if I wanted them to wake the others up.

I shook my head. "No, let them rest they look tired." I managed a smile and Charlie lightly hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"My baby girl, I missed you so much." I nodded, I think they realized that this was the first time I've been conscious for a long period of time.

"Believe me guys I missed you more than you could imagine. What's today's date?" I managed to choke out. Emmett looked at his watch before he answered.

"Friday June 2nd around eight pm." He answered and smiled at me, I guess he was happy that I was awake. Wow I had been out/gone for a lot longer than I thought although I could have been here longer than I was kidnapped but somehow I seemed to doubt that theory. I nodded my head again.

"Bells maybe we should have the doctors give you something?" Charlie cautioned

"NO!" I screamed which was a hard task they all looked shocked I rephrased. "I mean as long as they don't put me back to sleep then I'll take whatever they give me but I will not go back to sleep." I told them in a more normal voice and Charlie left to go get a nurse or something I presumed.

"How have you guys been?" I asked once he left, my voice was almost back to normal it got better the more I used it.

"It's been worse than hell, Bells but now that we found you it's a hundred times better. Even if you're a little beat up we were starting to worry if we'd ever find out." Jasper spoke and then looked at our three other friends sleeping forms. "You should probably wake them up, they have been taking it the hardest especially Edward and Alice." He mentioned. I was about to protest but then I saw in his eyes that it meant a lot to him. Eyes I'd never thought I'd see again! Hell people I'd never thought I'd see again once that hit me I understood that I did need to wake them up. They thought the same things I did they thought they'd never see me again. And they did god knows how many illegal things to make sure that they did.

I gently squeezed Edward and Alice's Hands at the same time and slightly moved their arms. Alice's eyes fluttered open but her head wasn't facing me, I pulled on her hand again and her head shot in my direction.

"OMG! BELLA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" well if that didn't wake Rose and Edward up then I don't know what would she looked like she was going to pounce on me but Jasper picked her up and across the room, she was fighting him every step of the way. "Alice calm down you can't give her a huge bear hug yet, she's still in pain and has injuries." This sunk into Alice's head and she came back and sat on the side of the bed but not in the chair she was sharing with Rose who was slowly waking up. Edward was awake but just staring at me like he was dreaming I think I saw him pinch himself once or twice as well.

"Edward, you can stop pinching yourself. It's really me, I'm awake and I'm here." I smiled at him despite the pain. I looked at Edward and I missed them so much, I started to cry but not because I missed them but because they where hear. Soon they all had tears in their eyes. Rose was awake now and she was just staring at me in awe.

"Guys, fuck the damned injuries and come here and give me hugs. Trust me it doesn't hurt as much as it once did." It wasn't a lie and I really needed to hug them right now because then I might not feel like this is really happening. I might start to think it was one of those weird dreams I was having under sedation. Edward and Jasper looked hesitant but Alice and Rose jumped right to it one on each side and Emmett was patiently waiting his turn. I hugged them both so tightly ignoring the pain in my ribs and my wrist and everywhere else, I'd feel this every day of my life if it meant I could spend it with these five people for the rest of my life. The girls backed away to give Emmett room, he didn't give me his usual bone crushing hugs but it was still a teddy bear hug, just like Emmett the teddy bear. Finally the two worry warts gave in Edward caving in first.

He smelt so Edward and I had missed that sent. I loved how it felt to be in his arms again, my best friend, seeing his beautiful green eyes. I held onto him tighter as we went to pull away. He got the hint and held on a bit longer till I released him so Jasper could have his turn. In the middle of Jaspers hug the nurse came in and looked at him disapprovingly but didn't say anything as she injected something into my iv bag. Giving Edward the flirty eyes I was about to punch her in the face.

"This isn't going to make me sleep right?" I asked, purely cause I wanted her eyes off of Edward. I mean we weren't going out but still making moves on a man at the hospital, that's just I have no words.

"No, ma'am it won't. Your father will be in with more visitors in a couple of minutes. Now I was confused, who else could be coming? Everyone was here already unless it was Esme and Carlisle, or my mother but I doubted that, imagine it takes my disappearance for her to come visit me at college. I know I didn't go where she wanted me to but still she could have at least visited.

Edward and Rosalie looked down embarrassed, was that the emotion I was looking for.

"Sorry Bella, mom and dad wanted us to call once we made it here. They took the first flight out, they missed you too." Edward said stroking my hand that he held. Truly I didn't mind one bit, wait flight what are they talking about.

"I don't mind I really don't, I missed them too. But Flight? Aren't we in Seattle?" I asked confused, Rose and Alice chuckled.

"Far from it sweat heart. We're in Helena, Montana. It was quite a drive actually."


End file.
